Aku mencintaimu istriku
by Thobi Trio Centil
Summary: (Hiatus) Karna hutang-hutang ayahnya, dia harus rela menikahi seorang perempuan yang mengira dirinya masih bocah.. Tapi semuanya tidak seperti apa yang disangkanya. Warning/Typo/gaje/


**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik om Masashi Kisimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Bahagia.. Kata itulah yang selalu diinginkan orang-orang. Entah itu orang-orang yang ada di perkampungan, orang-orang di pedesaan, orang-orangan sawah, atau orang-orang yang di perkotaan. Semua mendambakannya termasuk aku tentunya.

Bahagia itu ada berbagai macam bentuknya. Ada bahagia karna punya keluarga yang baik, bahagia punya kekasih yang cantik, bahagia punya harta yang banyak, bahagia ini dan itu. Pokoknya banyak deh. Terserah kalian saja, aku tidak mau ambil pusing.

Ada 10 hal yang aku tahu tentang ciri-ciri orang bahagia itu, dan mungkin saja kamu mengalami salah satunya :

1\. Kamu sedang membaca tulisan ini.  
2\. Kamu manusia.  
3\. Kamu tidak bisa menyebutkan huruf 'p' kalau bibir atas dan bibir bawahmu tidak bersentuhan.

4\. Kamu baru saja mencobanya.  
6\. Kamu tersenyum sendiri.  
7\. Sampai tak sadar kalau sebenarnya no. 5 gak ada.  
8\. Kamu cek no.5 ternyata memang tidak ada.  
9\. Kamu ketawa sendiri sambil memaki-maki dalam hati.

Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia Bahagia

1\. Kamu memang malas membaca semua kata 'Bahagia' di atas.  
2\. Kamu gak sadar kalau sebenarnya ada kata 'Bahagua'  
3\. Kamu terus mencari perkataan 'bahagua' yang sebenarnya tidak ada.  
4\. Kamu udah kena jebakan betmen!  
5\. Kamu bagiin aja biar bukan kamu aja yang kena.

Oke, kata-kata di atas terpaksa ku ambil dari syaikh google hanya untuk menambah wordnya saja. Yah, mungkin terbilang garing jadi anggap saja sebagai obrolan yang tidak perlu ditanggapi. Tapi, berhubung Anda sudah membacanya maka mari kita lanjutkan saja.

Sukses...

Kata yang sering bersanding bersama kata yang satunya. Dua kata di atas memiliki makna tidak jauh-jauh amat perbedaannya. Sangat tipis malah. Kalau anda orang yang jeli maka anda akan tahu letak perbedaannya di mana? Walau sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu, tapi tahu-tahu aja deh.

Sukses itu belum tentu bahagia dan bahagia itu sudah pasti sukses.

Kenapa aku mengatakan sukses itu belum tentu bahagia? jawabannya ialah itu cuma katanya, katanya. Orang kadang membicarakan tentang kesuksesan seseorang yang sudah diraihnya. Misalnya si ini sudah bisa begini, begini, begitu. Tapi, menurutku belum tentu hidupnya bahagia. Lain halnya dengan orang yang bahagia sudah pasti hidupnya sukses.

Kenapa bisa begitu? Karna rata-rata orang yang ingin sukses berarti ingin bahagia. Tidak ada ceritanya orang sukses ìngin menderita. Kalau ada, ane orang pertama yang bilang orang itu sudah gila.

Anda paham? Kalau tidak, mari kita lupakan dan lanjutkan saja.

Percaya tidak percaya, sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin ku sampaikan, dan juga materi permasalahannya bukan itu. Itu hanya sekadar intermezzo yang ku selipkan. HahA terlalu!

Namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Aku adalah anak sulung dari dua saudari-saudariku. Ibu ku bernama Kushina, dan ayahku Minato. Sedangkan adik ku yang paling besar adalah Karin, dan si bungsu bernama Ino. Ke dua adikku tidak tinggal bersama kami. Mereka sekarang tinggal bersama nenek mereka di luar negeri.

Kehidupan ku bisa dibilang pas-pasan sekarang. Ya, sekarang kalau dulu tidak. Dulu hidup kami terbilang mewah, ayahku seorang pengusaha kaya raya. Tapi karna ada penyelewengan-penyelewengan yang terjadi di perusahaannya, ia jadi jatuh sakit. Rumah kami terpaksa dijual untuk pengobatan ayahku, dan hutangnya jadi menumpuk. Jadilah sekarang ayahku kerjanya cuma duduk-duduk di kursi roda.

Ibuku sekarang jadi tulang punggung keluarga untuk menutupi hutang-hutang ayahku. Dan aku terpaksa berhenti kuliah dan ikut bekerja membantu ibuku. Walau tak seberapa tapi yah itung-itung buat tambahan.

Percaya deh sebenarnya bukan itu masalahnya, yang jadi permasalahanku adalah wanita di sampingku yang akan menjadi istriku beberapa menit lagi.

Itu adalah akibat dari hutang-hutang yang ditinggalkan ayahku. Kronologinya kira-kira begini, ayahku punya teman. nah, temannya ini menawarkan untuk membantu kesulitan kami, tapi semuanya tidak gratis tentunya. Harus ada jaminannya.

Dan jaminannya adalah aku. Aku harus menikahi anaknya. Mungkin kalau menikahi perempuan normal, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Tapi, yang akan ku nikahi ini adalah wanita yang mengira dirinya masih berumur sembilan tahun.

Karna tidak ada jalan lain selain ini maka dengan sangat terpaksa aku pun menyanggupinya. Dan segitu dulu ya besok lagi.

 **To be continued**


End file.
